dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Gardenia's Gathering of Roses 2018
The was a special, limited time event by DragonVale which required players to collect roses and trade them at the Bouquet Boutique to receive prizes. Roses needed to be collected and traded at the Bouquet Boutique. Each prize required a certain amount of roses to be traded in to be earned. Players need prizes from previous tiers in order to unlock the next tier; with the exception of the first tier. *Dahlia required 10 prizes and Frosty required 15 prizes. Prizes with an asterisk * indicate that the prize is limited. What is the Gardenia's Gathering Of The Roses 2018? Gardenia'sGatheringOfRoses2018LoadingScreen.png|Event Loading Screen The 's objective was to collect roses for the Witch Gardenia. The helped build on the Rose Heart Island where the Bouquet Boutique was located which enabled players to obtain them as exclusive rewards for their efforts. The "Info" section of Prizes section in the Help Menu provided a display of the info box for their respective prizes which were viewed by clicking the prize after obtaining it. Tutorial The started with a tutorial explaining how will work. A video tutorial posted by Backflip Studios can be found in the gallery below. The tutorial took a few minutes to complete from beginning to end, but players received 100 as a goal completion reward after completing the tutorial. Prize Completion When enough roses were collected, they were able to be used at the Bouquet Boutique for unique prizes. Players were able to select which reward they wanted in what ever order they wished. Max Roses *The completion prize at the end of the tutorial does not count toward your max daily roses *Buying roses does not count toward your daily roses limit *The daily roses limit is 1,000 a day and 2,000 on double days Finding Gardenia There are no hidden items like in some of the past events, but Gardenia can be found. *On standard days Gardenia can be found and gives 50 and 1. *On double days Gardenia can be found and gives 100 and 1. Backflip Studios FAQ At the start of the , Backflip Studios posted a FAQ guide on their Web site here. Below are images of the entire FAQ guide, and the videos in it are in the gallery section of this page: BFS-Gardenia'sGatheringOfRoses2018-Part_1.png|Part 1 BFS-Gardenia'sGatheringOfRoses2018-Part_2.png|Part 2 BFS-Gardenia'sGatheringOfRoses2018-Part_3.png|Part 3 BFS-Gardenia'sGatheringOfRoses2018-Part_4.png|Part 4 BFS-Gardenia'sGatheringOfRoses2018-Part_5.png|Part 5 BFS-Gardenia'sGatheringOfRoses2018-Part_6.png|Part 6 BFS-Gardenia'sGatheringOfRoses2018-Part_7.png|Part 7 BFS-Gardenia'sGatheringOfRoses2018-Part_8.png|Part 8 BFS-Gardenia'sGatheringOfRoses2018-Part_9.png|Part 9 BFS-Gardenia'sGatheringOfRoses2018-Part_10.png|Part 10 BFS-Gardenia'sGatheringOfRoses2018-Part_11.png|Part 11 BFS-Gardenia'sGatheringOfRoses2018-Part_12.png|Part 12 BFS-Gardenia'sGatheringOfRoses2018-Part_13.png|Part 13 Gallery Notes *The began on February 1, 2018 and runs through February 21, 2018. *The is only available to players that have reached level 11. *The ended on February 21, 2018, at approximately 18:00:00 (UTC), but the Bouquet Boutique remained open until February 22, 2018 where players could still spend their remaining roses. *On February 2, 2018, Backflip Studios made it possible to collect twice the amount of roses from completing the tasks in the event and doubled the daily capacity of roses. This was a promotion and only lasted for 72 hours. **This promotion repeated again on February 9, 2018 for 72 hours. **This promotion repeated again on February 16, 2018 for 72 hours. *The ended on February 21, 2018, at approximately 18:00:00 (UTC), but the Mirthful Market remained open until February 22, 2018 where players could still spend their remaining roses. **For approximately one hour after the daily reset on February 21, 2018, players who logged in were informed that any remaining roses were turned into DragonCash, which was immediately followed by a message saying there was still time to exchange roses for prizes while the timer counted down even thought the timer read and stayed at 00:00:00. **In response to this, Backflip Studios allowed any players who logged in during this time to keep the converted DragonCash, but gave back any unspent roses prior to the daily reset and any roses collected from the Social Menu to be used during this time. This included any quantities which existed when the "Collect" button was selected; even if it surpassed the daily 1,000 rose limit which was meant to be in place. **On February 22, 2018, Backflip Studios gave each player an Egg of Mystery as an apology for the technical issue the day prior. Category:Events